


a diamond in the flesh, or, the nonimous sex tape of the vigilantes known as the mechanisms

by toybatteries (fruitbattery)



Series: nsfw mechs [5]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Decadence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/toybatteries
Summary: Sometimes, the prison gang gets together for a nice, low-stakes bit of heisting and murdering. Sometimes, they have to fuck about it in the victim's super lavish apartment, and sometimes, they have to film it for posterity. That's just how it goes.
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Lyfrassir Edda, Ivy Alexandria/Marius von Raum, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Raphaella la Cognizi/Lyfrassir Edda
Series: nsfw mechs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659379
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	1. evening

_INT. A lavish bedroom. The camera swings wildly around, showing three people– Marius, Raphaella, and Lyfrassir– dressed in black and waving wildly at the camera. After a few seconds, we see the bed, covered in blood and occupied by a body with several gunshot wounds. The cameraperson speaks._

“Disposing of the body!! Everybody, say hi!!!”

_The voice behind the camera is Ivy’s, and she is as peppy as she’s ever sounded. Marius and Lyf have dropped their camera poses, and are down to business: Marius is pulling out a few long knives and saws, and Lyf is unfolding a few garbage bags, and together they begin the process of dismembering the corpse._

_Raphaella saunters up to the camera and strikes an even more ridiculous pose, fixing the camera and Ivy with an exaggeratedly sultry stare and lowering her voice unnaturally._

“Mission accomplished.”

_She unzips her catsuit enough to show significant cleavage, still smoldering at the camera, before breaking and laughing. She’s looking at Ivy now, not the camera, and as she walks forward, the recording stops._

_We see Lyf’s back as they walk, hauling a very lumpy garbage bag down a hallway. They’re wearing a very short black dress, and occasionally glancing over their shoulder and smiling. The voice behind the camera is Marius._

“Lyf, what are we doing right now?”

“You’ve already forgotten?”

_Marius’s hand emerges into view to flick Lyf in the side of the head, and they dodge, laughing._

“I haven’t forgotten, you asshole. This is for posterity.”

“Posterity can bite me. I’ve got better things to do.”

_We hear a sigh, and the camera turns around to show Marius’s face._

“We’re disposing of a body. We just killed some asshole–”

“–his name was Dick, actually–”

“–named Richard Pilchard. We’re not sure how he was an asshole, exactly, but the people in this city all seemed to really hate him. Thought we’d do them a favor.”

_The camera swings back around to Lyf, who’s emerged into a spacious, open-plan living space. On the right is a floor-to-ceiling window wall, high above a gorgeous nighttime view of a forest and some distant mountains. To the left is a couch area, complete with a real wood fireplace, and to the front is a gorgeous kitchen. Lyf puts down the garbage bag on the floor and turns to face the camera, and Marius’s bag joins theirs._

“Half a dead guy is a lot heavier than either of us expected, huh, Marius?”

“To be fair, I did expect it! The average human weighs–”

“Shut up, Marius. Let’s get this over with.”

_Lyf moves to the small section of the window that actually moves, and pushes it open, clearly letting in a breeze by the way their hair ripples. With a look over their shoulder directly into the camera, they plant their feet slightly apart and bend over to the floor to pick up the first garbage bag._

_They aren’t wearing any underwear._

“Shit– I’m sorry Lyf–”

_The camera cuts out._

_The camera is on Lyf’s face as they walk and talk._

“So, big news: that was the tenth body I’ve disposed of! I feel like I’ve really come a long way from my days of being a fucking cop. Gods. These fuckers have really opened my eyes.”

_The camera swings back around, showing the back of Marius’s head. He is very much Not Looking Back At The Camera. He reaches the door to the bedroom and pushes it open._

_Ivy and Raphaella are on the bed, clothes mostly strewn about on the floor. Raphaella is just in her underwear, and Ivy is on top of her, and she’s naked, and they’re kissing like their lives depend on it. Neither notices the door opening. Ivy has a hand in Raphaella’s underwear, and as they come into focus, Raph flips them so she’s straddling Ivy. The bedsheets are absolutely soaked with Pilchard’s blood still, and the two women are streaked with it as well. Raph’s wings are practically dripping with it._

_Ivy whimpers under Raph, who moans in response and clutches her tighter. In front of the camera, Marius has gone very still, and it’s here that he bolts from the room. At the sound of footsteps, Raphaella looks up and at the camera, lips and teeth dripping red from a series of enthusiastic bites down Ivy’s neck and chest. Lyf clears their throat behind the camera, and their voice is slightly shaky._

“Not sure what’s gotten into Marius, but can the three of us continue this on maybe the couch? The whole blood thing is hot to watch, I’m not super into it myself, but I’m glad y’all are having fun.”

_The view cuts to the living room area. Ivy has pressed Lyf up against the wall. She’s clearly showered, judging by her damp hair and the lack of blood covering her entire body, and she’s still naked, and kissing Lyf senseless. They’re moaning frantically, still in their little dress, one hand on Ivy’s ass and one on the back of her neck. She slips a hand between them and under their dress, and their moans get louder and more desperate._

_The camera tilts downwards to show a closeup of Raphaella sliding her fingers gently through her folds. She’s sitting, legs spread, on what’s clearly an expensive leather couch, and she’s very visibly enjoying the show. She moves to rub at her clit in earnest, and the soft, slick sounds mingle with her own quiet moans and Lyf’s louder ones._

_The view tilts up again. Ivy is on her knees, and her head is up Lyf’s dress, and her red hair is just everywhere. Lyf has two hands in it, and is clutching it tight and thrusting their hips shallowly towards her face. Raphaella’s soft voice drifts from behind the camera._

“When Ivy eats you out, you best just hold on for dear life and let her show you a good time.”

_As if to prove her point, Lyf shudders against the wall, pressing hard on the back of Ivy’s head and crying their pleasure to the near-empty house. Their face contorts in what almost looks like pain as Ivy appears to keep licking and sucking, and they tap twice on her shoulder. She pulls away immediately and stands up, immediately capturing a panting Lyf in another searing kiss and working her leg in between their thighs, grinding down. Their whole body twitches in an aftershock._

_Raph points the camera at herself again, turning it around this time for a different angle. Up close, we see three fingers pumping in and out of her cunt, all soft pink slickness as she moans. Improbably, a third hand enters the frame to rub at her clit, and the camera pans right to show Ivy. Her face is flushed and looking a little sticky, but she’s smirking down at Raphaella as her moans get louder._

_The camera is taken by a third person, presumably Lyf, and it pulls back to get the whole picture: Raphaella coming apart on her own fingers and Ivy’s, head thrown back, legs kicking in pleasure._

_Off camera, Marius’s voice can be heard. The camera doesn’t show him– it just moves to point at the floor._

“Could y’all keep it down? Trying to get some sleep.”

 _Lyf’s voice._ “You don’t want to join us?”

“I didn’t think I was invited!”

_The camera is jerked up from the floor just so Lyf can look into it like they’re on an episode of Space The Office._

“Marius, why do you think I flashed you earlier this evening, huh?”

 _A sputter._ “That was on purpose?”

No response from Lyf, save an exasperated groan. Raphaella speaks up, and the camera swings to her– she’s sprawled on the couch, still naked, with her head in Ivy’s lap. Ivy is stroking her hair.

“Marius von Raum, stupidest man alive, we are _dating_. Why wouldn’t you be invited?”

“We’re _what_????”

 _Ivy’s voice, genuinely annoyed._ “You really didn’t read the brief, did you? It specifically mentioned “fuck in his bed” as one of the steps in the plan.”

“Yeah, but I assumed that was for you three! No one told me we were dating!”

“No one told you.” _Lyf sounds ready to lose it, but also impossibly fond._ “So the hand holding, the pecks on the cheek and the lips, the constant gifts? None of that rang any bells for you?”

“I thought that was how you showed me your friendship!”

_The camera is pointing at the floor again at this point, but it shakes with Lyf’s laughter._

“Are you serious, Von Raum? Gods. You’re lucky I’m a huge morosexual.”

“And what, you thought I knew we were dating? Even though I showed no signs of being in a relationship?”

“I thought you were taking it slow!”

_From offscreen, Raph and Ivy burst out laughing. Marius and Lyf burst out simultaneously._

“Shut UP!”

_A closeup of Ivy’s face, eyes closed, clearly pretty blissed out. She is moving slightly, shifting as someone thrusts into her, presumably Raphaella as the only one not visible. Lyf’s thumb, nail painted black, strokes across her cheek, and she pushes towards their hand, catlike. The top of Marius’s hair can be seen, bobbing across her collarbone as he kisses each bite Raphaella left earlier. Lyf speaks gently._

“Ivy here was simply invaluable in getting us in tonight.”

_Lyf’s thumb swipes across her lips and they part, closing around it. There’s a hitch in their breath as they continue._

“She was the one who got us past all the security systems, who hacked the elevator to get us to this floor. She deserves to feel this good.”

_Lyf’s hand moves to smooth her hair away from her face, and to scratch at the shaved side. The camera moves over Ivy’s body, past Marius sucking hard on one of her nipples, and focuses on Raphaella, fucking into Ivy hard with a simple black strap-on. The harness for it doesn’t just wrap around her hips and thighs but around her whole torso, framing her soft breasts and stomach and supporting her wings in what looks like very good-quality leather. Lyf’s quiet narration continues, over Ivy’s soft, constant moans._

“We found that particular number in a closet, and it just happened to fit Ivy’s favorite strap. A little leather cleaner and disinfectant, just to make sure, and well. Fucking look at her.”

_Raphaella smiles at the camera, angelic, and Lyf’s hand reaches out to brush over her collarbone, then to rake their nails down her chest. Raph cries out as Lyf pinches her nipple, hard, then sighs as they trace their fingertips around it in widening circles._

“Lyf, you have to stop having such good fingers.”

“I haven’t even put them where they really go yet, Raph, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

_Lyf’s hand moves down Raph’s body, ghosting over her stomach before switching gears and rubbing Ivy’s clit. They start soft and slow but speed up quickly, and pretty soon Ivy is groaning in earnest and her hips are bucking up into Lyf’s hand and Raph’s strap, chasing her orgasm. Marius sits up from where he’s been lavishing his attention on her collarbones, and holds her hips down._

“Wouldn’t want this to be over too soon! We’re rewarding you for doing so well, after all.” 

_The camera pans to Marius’s face, and there’s a wicked gleam in his eye despite the fact he still looks fairly put together. The camera is handed off to Raphaella, and Lyf leans in to murmur in Marius’s ear, the words barely audible._

“You aren’t looking nearly rumpled enough, Marius. Mind if I fix that?”

_Marius just grabs Lyf’s waist and pulls them in for a kiss. Lyf pulls back almost immediately, gesturing to a nearby armchair– clearly a better place to fuck than kneeling on the floor– and Marius goes, dragging Lyf with him. When they get there, they immediately straddle his lap, pushing his shoulders back into the soft chair and holding him there as they grind down on his lap._

“We’re both too clothed. Unzip me.”

_And Marius does, slowly revealing Lyf’s bare, muscled back. Lyf shifts to pull the dress off over their head, leaving them completely nude, and they toss the dress off into a corner before immediately going to work on Marius’s buttons._

_While the pair on the chair are going through the shuffle of getting Marius’s pants off without Lyf getting off his lap. Raphaella brings the camera back to Ivy. Her eyes are closed again, but this time there’s a few tears leaking out of them. She clearly hasn’t come yet, with the desperate little whines she’s making. Raphaella’s free hand is around her left breast, squeezing occasionally but mostly rolling her nipple between her fingers._

“Look at her. She’s so goddamn beautiful. Beautiful brain, and so fucking hot, baby, god…”

_Ivy whimpers, and reaches out a hand, which Raphaella takes, entwining their fingers. She bends down to kiss Ivy, getting a not-great angle on it, but she’s too caught up in the kiss to care. Ivy starts to shake for real, and buck her hips up against Raphaella’s, and she shoves her other hand in between their bodies and works it frantically over her own clit. She’s moaning into Raph’s mouth, high and keening, and Raph breaks away._

“Let me hear you, Ivy.”

_Lyf and Marius have stopped to watch. Marius’s cock is out and in Lyf’s hand, but neither of them are moving as they watch Ivy shake apart and listen to her high, beautiful noises. The camera is set down on a table as Raphaella kisses Ivy again, and she doesn’t stop kissing her as Lyf picks it up. They point it directly at Marius’s cock as they start to move their hand again. A bead of precum wells at the tip and Marius gasps._

“Look how messy he gets.”

_Their hand opens, and they trace a single finger down the underside of his cock, which twitches violently._

“I’m barely touching him, and he’s so goddamn wet.”

“Bet you’re wet again too, Lyf, you seem to be enjoying yourself plenty.”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

_They punctuate their remark by closing their hand around his cock again and twisting, and he cries out, more beads of fluid welling up._

“Slut.”

“And?”

_The camera jerks a little as Lyf jumps in surprise at something unseen, before gently rising as Raphaella takes it back. We see Ivy now wrapped around Lyf from the back, mouthing at their ear, and they sigh, head tilting back to kiss her briefly. She pulls away to speak._

“Do you want to get your mouth on that as much as I do?”

“I’ve been wanting a taste since I first saw it, honestly.”

“Do the honors, then.”

_An undignified squeak as Lyf’s lips wrap around the head of Marius’s cock, sucking delicately, before licking a stripe up the side to clean off the precum._

“Ivy, come taste.”

_Lyf kisses her again, and they both get a bit lost in each other, kneeling between Marius’s spread legs. From behind the camera, Raph clears her throat._

“Folks, I’m sure he’s enjoying the show, but…”

_They break apart. Ivy’s tone is light, teasing._

“Sorry, babe, we’ll get right on it.”

 _Lyf nods._ “Just know that I want him inside me before the night is out.”

_And simultaneously, they lean down to get their lips on Marius. Lyf takes the head and Ivy takes the base, at first, but pretty soon it’s clear they’re just using it as an excuse to make out again. It seems to be really working for Marius, though, if his increasingly loud moans and erratic hip movements are anything to go by. Raph steps forward to hold his hips down, and he whines, and pretty soon Ivy is pulling off, and pulling Lyf off by the hair._

“You wanna ride him? Now’s your chance. Look at him.”

_Raph focuses the camera on Marius. His cock looks achingly hard, and it’s shining with spit, and his whole chest and face are flushed as he pants._

“Lyf… please…”

“What do you need, Marius? Words.”

“I need… please fuck me. Please.” 

_His cock twitches at nothing in particular, and he groans. Lyf rises off the floor and cracks their neck._

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

_Ivy gets up and walks to join Raphaella, who’s moving back to sit on the couch. Lyf stands up, straddles Marius, and sinks down on his dick without preamble._

“Marius, I want to make it clear. I have had many a fantasy about you coming inside of me, and now that I’m immortal, I fully expect to have that fantasy fulfilled. Multiple times over, if I’m lucky.”

“What does your immortality have to do with my ability to give you a creampie?”

“God, you’re so fucking stupid.” 

_And they start to move, circling their hips slowly, and Marius seems to lose all rational thought. He buries his face in their clavicle region and nips away, marking up their soft skin between moans, and trying and failing to keep going as they start to ride him in earnest. Off-camera, Ivy whispers something unintelligible into Raphaella’s ear, and she laughs, and pretty soon Marius is gripping the arms of the chair for dear life and groaning into Lyf’s chest as he comes._

_Cut to a closeup of Lyf’s face. They are clearly sitting in Marius’s lap; part of his face is visible behind them._

“The camera died, I think it caught most of the important bits, but here we are again. Good news, whatever weirdo is watching: checked an item off my bucket list.”

_The camera pans down their body to where they’re holding their lips spread with two fingers. A small trickle of white is leaking out of their cunt. Marius’s fingers come into view briefly, intending to touch them, but they grab his hand._

“The only way you’re gonna make me come again tonight is by getting on your knees and cleaning me out with your tongue.”

_The shuffling of bodies and the knocking of the camera; eventually, one of the others takes it. Marius kneels reverently in front of the chair. At the first swipe of his tongue between Lyf’s folds, both of them make the same wanton noise, and Marius promptly goes to work with his tongue, Lyf’s hand an iron vice in his hair._

_It’s almost completely dark. Ivy’s voice behind the camera is a barely audible whisper._

“Well, we found another bed, and just look at them.”

_The camera adjusts a little better to the dark, and three dim shapes can be seen. They appear to be Raphaella and Marius, both curled in close to Lyf, and all three sleeping peacefully._

“Fuckin’ selfish bastards. Could’ve left me room. Get ready for me to make my own.”

_Ivy gently lays down right on top of Lyf, taking advantage of all three’s sleepy disgruntlement to tip herself into the little valley between Lyf and Raph. The camera is gently placed on a shelf above the headboard, and it clicks off._


	2. Chapter 2

_ The morning sun is bright and strong, illuminating what is now clearly a second bedroom. It’s Marius filming; the other three are still asleep behind him, Ivy snuggled in the middle. Marius brings a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, then focuses the camera on Lyf’s sleeping form. They’re wearing a big t-shirt, but it’s ridden up, and most of their side and stomach are visible. We see Marius’s hand come into view, shaped like a claw; he jabs Lyf in the side, right above their hip, and wiggles his fingers around. _

“Gooood morning! Rise and shine! Ah, shit.”

_ Lyf has sat bolt upright, confused and groggy for only a moment, before their eyes clear and they lunge at him. The view goes choppy as Marius begins to run from the room, before cutting out entirely. _

  
  


_ Raphaella, sitting in a chair, wearing a very expensive looking bright red silk robe. Her wings are spread behind her, so the back of the robe is probably not intact for normal human use anymore. From offscreen but close by, smacking noises and whimpers. Ivy speaks. _

“And what’s going on, Raph?”

“I’m just eating a nice brunch. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

_ She picks up some sort of a flaky pastry from the table, one dusted with what’s probably real gold flakes along with powdered sugar, and takes a bite. The shattering of the layers is audible on camera, and she makes a purposely obscene noise of pleasure, crumbs and sugar and gold falling down her robe. The camera zooms in on her cleavage. _

“Want me to clean that up for you, babe?”

“My eyes are up here, Ivy.”

“Babe. How much did we fuck last night?”

“I am a lady, and you will treat me as such!”

_ A sigh from Ivy. Raphaella continues. _

“Speaking of, I’ve been meaning to make us mimosas from the minute I saw the champagne in the fridge last night. Want one?”

“Sure.”

_ The camera swings over to the couches. Marius is bent over Lyf’s knee, whining as Lyf spanks him. His ass is already bright red. _

“You two want any?”

_ Lyf’s rhythm doesn’t falter.  _ “No thanks. Maybe after we’re done here.”

“Alright.” 

_ The camera follows Raphaella now, into the kitchen where she’s rooting around in the fridge for the champagne. Ivy squeezes her ass, and she laughs, straightening up with a bottle of ludicrously expensive champagne in each hand. _

“God, you’re lucky you’re cute.”

_ She sets the champagne bottles on the counter, and bends down again to root through the fridge for orange juice. _

“Where the FUCK is their goddamn orange juice, babe. Babe. This is inexcusable.”

“Raph.”

_ The camera pans over to what looks like a futuristic white coffee machine, sitting on the small counter. Ivy’s voice can only be described as incredulous, _

“Raph, I think this is it.”

_ Next to the machine is a wicker basket of what looks like flat, fancy Space Capri-Suns sans straw. The branding reads ‘Space Juicero.’ _

“I think this is the juice.”

  
  


_ An extreme closeup; whoever has the camera seems to be attempting to force it up the subject’s nose. Lyf’s voice, laughing, _

“Quit it.”

_ The camera stabilizes, still inches from Lyf’s face. Marius’s voice is playful. _

“Heyyyyyy, sexy.”

_ The camera is snatched, and pointed back at Marius. _

“Marius here,”  _ Lyf narrates, _ “was not very nice this morning. Wanna tell the class what you did, Marius?”

_ Marius just shakes his head, grinning, and attempts to push Lyf’s shoulders back into the chair and make out with them. Lyf resists, but they’re laughing. _

“This dirtyboy here woke me up extremely rudely and sprinted from the room, awakening our two lovely girlfriends with his commotion.”

“I rather think it was you who woke them up with your undignified shriek.”

“Still your commotion. It was your fault.”

“Should’ve been more on your guard!”

“Aaaaaanyway. Naturally, being of superior physical prowess–”

“fucking cop–”

“I caught the bastard very quickly, and, well. Marius, turn around.”

_ A bit of a kerfuffle as Marius turns around on Lyf’s lap. _

“Standing on the floor, asshole.”

_ Marius winks over his shoulder and sort of wiggles off Lyf’s lap, eventually standing, still completely nude, on the carpet. His ass is incredibly red. _

“When I caught him, I made sure to let him know exactly what I thought of his little trick. And, well. He enjoyed it rather too much.”

_ This time, Lyf reaches out from behind the camera themself, and grabs Marius’s hip to turn him around. His cock is already half-hard again below where he’s clearly come all over himself. Lyf reaches out and strokes a finger up his cock, and his hips jerk a little.  _

“Slut.”

  
  


_ A sweeping shot of the round breakfast table. Various incongruous bits of fancy food can be seen: caviar, something smeared on little toasts, a very nice looking platter of cheeses and meats and fruits and crackers. Raphaella is still in the robe, although it’s significantly more open than before, and Marius and Lyf are shirtless. They all have mimosas. Ivy speaks. _

“Alright gang, what have we got here?”

_ Raphaella holds up a green glass bottle to the camera. _

“I don’t know much about this planet’s alcohol, Ivy, but the little I could find would indicate that this is possibly the most expensive bottle of it currently available.”

“And what are we mixing it with, dear?”

_ Raphaella holds up a crumpled version of one of the fancy Space Capri-Suns from the kitchen. _

“The most pointlessly complicated orange juice I’ve ever come across in ALL our lifetimes, in all the planets we’ve seen. You’re supposed to put this in the machine and have it squeeze the juice out, but we did it with our hands just fine. Honestly, I could probably do it better with my thighs.”

_ A little ‘oh’ from the other three at the table. Marius pipes up. _

“Well I’d drink juice from between your thighs any day, Raphaella.”

_ The camera swings to Ivy’s face, wearing an expression of amused disgust, along with sounds of Lyf making exaggerated gagging noises. The camera cuts out. _

  
  


_ The audio is incredibly echoey. The view is a garage, containing about a half dozen luxury cars but with space for many more. The camera shows Ivy in the driver’s side back seat of a convertible, and over her shoulder, Raphaella and Marius are crammed into the driver’s seat of the next one. Both cars and all people are completely topless, and Raphaella is in Marius’s lap with the seat reclined, grinding gently down onto his lap. He’s unrestrained in his noises, and they echo around the cement garage. Lyf speaks. _

“And here we see the Horny Bastard in its natural environment. See how she barely has to move to take him completely apart. This particular bastard has never experienced her gentle touch before now.”

_ Raphaella shoves Marius back into the seat, hard, and winks at the camera before attaching her lips to his neck. Lyf chuckles, and reaches for Ivy. _

“Come here.”

_ She does, and Lyf is better than Raphaella at camera angles, so it captures them kissing her sweetly, before turning her around to lean against them. _

“Wouldn’t want you to miss the show.”

_ The camera is still on Ivy as Lyf trails their free hand over her collarbone and down to roll her nipple between their fingers. She sighs, and they duck down to nip softly at her neck before resting their chin on her shoulder to watch the other two. _

  
  


_ The view cuts to the other car– they clearly have two cameras at this point, as no more than ten seconds have passed. Raph holds the camera on as wide a shot of Marius’s squirming as she can with one hand, while the other strokes up and down his chest impossibly lightly. He’s pinned down by her sitting on his legs, but his torso can move plenty, and move he does. _

“Do you want to fuck me, Marius?”

“Yes– yeah– fuck, I do, you’re so fucking hot– I’ve been thinking about you for  _ decades– _ ”

_ Her voice remains steady, even as he babbles. _

“Then prove it. Keep. Still.”

_ He does his best as she wraps her hand loosely around his cock and strokes, but it’s clearly a strain. He’s panting through his nose, mouth shut tight, face red as a fucking tomato. _

“You can make noise, Marius. I’d actually prefer it.”

_ His moans and pleas echo around the garage again, even louder than before. _

  
  


_ (The moans get slightly softer, replaced with Ivy’s heavy breathing as the camera, from over her shoulder, shows Lyf’s fingers between her legs gently cupping and massaging her. She squirms and sighs and presses back into Lyf. A few kissing noises are heard, and Lyf speaks. _

“I’d keep my eyes open if I were you, things seem to be getting interesting over there.” 

_ She just moans in response, as the camera shows Raphaella bending to kiss Marius in the other car. It pans down, and Lyf is fucking her in earnest now as she squirms against them. _

“Wouldn’t want to miss anything.”

  
  


_ A closeup. Raphaella is rocking against Marius’s dick, sliding her cunt along the underside as he moans.  _

“Patience is a  _ virtue,  _ Marius. One you’d be wise to learn.”

“Please– please please aaaa fucking– fuckmefuckmefuckme–”

“If you’d like the strap, Marius, you should’ve said something. I thought you wanted your dick touched at least once before coming this time.”

“Oh– ah– fuck off–”

“Alright!”

_ Raphaella rises onto her knees, cutting off contact with Marius’s cock completely. He whines and immediately reaches for her; she pins his arms to the center console and the door with a painful-sounding thwack. He just moans louder. _

“Please do be more specific next time, Marius.”

_ She reaches for something under the seat, and a minute later pulls the whole seat to an upright position. _

“I prefer to have you close by for whatever I require, while I fuck your brains out.”

_ She manages to get a good angle as she sinks down onto Marius, finally. Above the camera, he cries out. She grabs his hands from where she’d left them She maneuvers them to grip her tits, one at a time since she’s still holding the camera. He grasps on eagerly. _

“Good boy. You can use your mouth too, if you want. How long have you been thinking about this? How many nights have you touched yourself and imagined it was me, or Ivy, or Lyf? How many nights have you just used your imagination, and came rutting against the mattress like a whore?”

_ He just whines, far higher-pitched than his speaking voice might indicate. Raphaella grabs his chin. _

“Answer me, Marius.”

“I…. please, please move, I don’t know if I can–”

“I’ll move more if you answer my question, Marius.”

_ He covers his face with his hands and moans into them, overcome. Raphaella frames a nice shot of his covered face for a few seconds– his curly hair is a mess, flopping and frizzing all over the nice leather headrest– but after a minute she admonishes him. _

“Put your hands back, and do something with them for fuck’s sake. It’s not a hard question.”

_ He puts his hands back, and Raphaella sighs– he’s clearly started to touch her in earnest. He’s even redder than before. _

“Well, uh–  _ oh.  _ How long ago did we meet?”

_ An inhalation from Raphaella; she wasn’t expecting this. _

“Ah, about 95 years ago? Give or take a few years?”

“OK, then 94 years and about 10 months. I don’t know– ah– I don’t know how many times I’ve come with one of your names on my lips–”

_ He’s cut off as Raphaella finally starts to move, and he seems to lose his words for a bit. _

  
  


_ Lyf’s fingers are pumping in and out of Ivy faster than ever as she tenses up against them, before crying out and dropping her head back against their shoulder. She shudders silently for a few seconds. _

“You can make noise, lovely. I love hearing you.”

_ The camera swings around to Ivy’s face, to show her biting her lip against her own noises. She lets go and cries out again as the last of her orgasm shakes through her, but she’s quickly interrupted by three rhythmic honks of a car horn. _

_ Off camera, Lyf bursts out laughing. _

  
  


_ Marius is an incoherent mess, but he’s been given the camera to film Raph with. She’s circling her hips on Marius’s dick, and staring directly into the camera with a sort of come-hither look. Slowly, she lifts almost all the way off his cock, then sinks down again, and he moans. She starts to move faster, slamming her hips into his and making the camera jolt. _

_ Three absurdly loud noises ring out as her ass hits the steering wheel.  _ **_Honk! Honk! Honk!_ **

_ The camera goes a bit wonky as four people’s immediate, hysterical laughter rings out through the garage, and Marius is laughing too hard to keep the camera straight. Raph’s head is in her hands, and Marius uses her lack of movement to get his voice back, speaking through barely restrained chuckles. _

“Maybe… we move this to the passenger seat? Or maybe to the back seat so I can lay down properly?”

“No, let’s stick with the front passenger seat. I like boxing you in.”

_ The camera goes chaotic again as the two of them attempt to wriggle over the center console, instead of getting out and walking around like normal people. Raph calls out. _

“Could one of you lovebirds get over here and film for us? I want our hands to be free.”

  
  


_ For the first time, one of the cameras is filming the other. Ivy stands behind Lyf, this time, with her fingers between their legs, filming them at the same angle they were filming her before. Lyf is holding the other camera, and doing their best to keep it steady while filming Marius and Raph, who are going at it furiously. He’s moaning around one of her nipples and pinching the other one, and after about five seconds of them being visible on camera, his eyes roll back in his head and his hips stutter before stilling completely. Raphaella stops moving and stares at him disbelievingly. _

“Really, Von Raum? Again?”

“It wasn’t untouched this time! I was in fact being very, very touched! Also you’re hot! What can I do?”

_ She sighs, and lifts herself off of him. A little of his come dribbles back onto his lap as she leans down, hand rummaging under the seat, and suddenly the seat tips completely horizontal. Marius yelps in surprise. _

“Fuck! I was not expecting that to even be a thing this car did–”

“Shut up. You asked me what you can do? Well, you can clean me up. Tap out if you need to.”

_ She clambers over him, bracing her knees on the back seat and her hands on the two headrests in her reach before lowering herself onto his face. He grabs her thighs eagerly and pulls her against him, and within a minute she’s throwing her head back and clutching on for dear life. _

“Fucking  _ hell,  _ Marius…”

_ She fucks forward onto his face, and his moan is audible even from between her thighs. His spent cock, shiny with come, twitches a little in renewed interest. Lyf speaks, stuttering a little on their own moans. _

“Oh-oh, Ivy, look, he’s trying to get hard again already.”

“That’s kind of amazing, actually. I wonder if we could train him to have multiples sometime! Might be a quite interesting experiment.”

“You’re starting to sound like Raphaella.”   
  
“Not hard, with how much she whispers in my ear every night.”

_ Lyf laughs, a genuine thing, biting it off on a moan as Ivy’s fingers crook particularly nicely. _

_ The view cuts to Lyf’s camera, giving an unobstructed view of Raphaella. Her movements are honestly mesmerizing as she seems to be doing her best to break Marius’s neck, but he’s holding firm, fingers digging into her thighs in a way that’s sure to leave some nice half-moon welts in the morning. Evening? Tomorrow? There was certainly sunlight in the last shot, but this garage appears to be windowless. Good thing, too, or some neighbors might be getting a hell of a show. _

_ Raphaella cries out, reaching down to hold Marius against her even tighter as she shudders and falls sideways onto the back seat of the car. Marius follows her, flipping her fully onto her back and crawling up to kiss her thoroughly. Between his legs, his cock is visible, already half-hard again. _

_ Lyf zooms in on it. _

“Impressive.”

  
  


_ The bedroom where they murdered someone the previous night. The sheets have been changed, and a feeble attempt has been made at cleaning, but there’s still blood dried up everywhere, looking significantly less sexy than it had the previous night. On the king-sized bed, Marius and Lyf are a mass of kicking legs- not fucking, this time, but rolling around, as Ivy showers them in bills. From behind the camera, Raph’s voice is soft and affectionate. _

“These people are SUCH fucking  _ nerds,  _ viewer, you have no idea.”

_ Lyf calls over from the bed.  _ “Raphaella, do you know how  _ few  _ of these I have seen in my lifetime? And now I’ve seen so many!” 

“Lyf, you’re so fucking valid. Go ham.”

_ Marius chooses that moment to stare at Lyf rolling around, eyes shining with tenderness, and then promptly pull them on top of him and kiss them senseless.  _

_ The camera turns around to show Raphaella’s face, expression a mask of fake shock and scandal. The camera shuts off. _

  
  


_ The living room. It’s golden hour, and the light streaming in through the giant window is a gorgeously flattering shade. Raphaella leans against the window sideways, gazing at the camera adoringly. Her foot is propped up on a small, tufted footstool, and her fingers are rubbing slowly at her clit, other hand running over her body. Ivy’s voice. _

“Look at you, look how lucky that forest is to be seeing you.”

_ She pans left, showing the view out the window and over the forest. It’s dense, and there’s no signs of life, but who knows? _

_ The view shifts back to Raph, who’s turned to face the window and is now fucking herself in earnest, free hand squeezing one of her nipples, head thrown back in exaggerated ecstasy. Ivy moves closer with the camera, sliding in behind Raphaella and getting her own free hand in on the action. Filming the best she can, partially using the reflection in the window, she strokes an open palm up Raphaella’s neck, then back down her side, and then moves down to stroke Raph’s clit for her. In the reflection, Ivy can be seen biting Raph’s neck, and as the blood wells up Raph falls against the window and shakes. _

_ Ivy’s voice is soft for her. _

“God, Raph, do you know how many people could’ve seen you come apart like that? Could’ve seen  _ me  _ take you apart like that? One bite and it was all over for you, Raph. I know what you like, and how many random hikers might know that now?”

“Fuck, Ivy–”

“That’s what I’ve been doing, sweetheart.”

_ The camera swivels to look behind them, where Marius is riding Lyf in the big armchair, both facing the window and watching the show. As they come into view, Marius, whose hands are held behind him by Lyf, cries out and comes on his own stomach.  _

_ Ivy’s voice is smug and amused. _

“Look at that. He’s done it again.”

  
  


_ It’s dark in the living room. Lyf seems to be the only one awake, as they’re the one filming– the other three are sleeping on the couch. Ivy is sandwiched sweetly between Marius and Raph, all three slumped over in Raph’s direction. Lyf whispers. _

“A rare sighting: Marius Von Raum on top.”

_ They move down the line, kissing each one on the forehead. _

_ The camera cuts out. _

  
  


Police Commissioner Bradley Nurman drops his head into his hands. The image on his screen isn’t, thankfully, representative of the last half an hour of footage he’s watched– just a few dark shapes– but he still can’t bring himself to look at it. He flags down a colleague. His voice sounds fucking  _ exhausted,  _ he’s sure. He  _ feels  _ exhausted. Detective Hatman comes over easily enough. Poor guy.

“Well, Hatman, I think I’ve found your guy. Guys. People.”

“The Pilchard case?”

“Yeah. It’s all right here in this video. Fucked up stuff. You know, they appear to have released it themself. Nasty fuckers.”

The Detective looks intrigued. “That’s a new one. Should I watch it?”

Nurman needs a break. Six weeks of paid leave and a raise would be nice as well. “No, you really fucking shouldn’t.”

Hattman nods. “Understood. Well, give me the Space SparkNotes.”

Nurman shudders a little. “Where do I begin, whoo. Well. Sexual perverts, for one. This is a sex tape, Hattman. A goddamn sex tape.”

“And it has evidence for  _ murder? _ ”

“Yep. Quite graphic, in fact. They all but caught the act on tape.”

Hattman scratches absentmindedly under his cap. “Well, you weren’t wrong, that certainly is a new one. And you say they released it themselves?”

“Yep. Sort of a good thing, I guess– it gives an explanation for the four different, non-Pilchard genome sequences found at the scene.”

“You’re not saying–”

“Oh, I am.”

Hattman shakes his head. “Space Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah.”

“Whatever you’re feeling right now, Nurman, just think of those poor bastards down in Forensics.”

A moment of silence. “Please, please don’t tell them. Goddamn. I should get them some donuts.”

A resounding  _ bang.  _ Hattman slumps onto the ground. “What the fuck–”

The sound of an adult human thumping quickly away through a vent in the wall, as the whole station kicks into high alert mode, and the tape is forgotten. For now.

Later, when the foursome get back to the Aurora, they will find a flushed and panting Jonny, grinning from ear to ear. Raphaella steps forward.

“What did you do.” 

“Killed a cop, never saw it coming. You?”

“Killed a…. millionaire? I think? Real dick.”

Marius pipes up from behind her. “He was even named Dick!”

Ivy rolls her eyes in mock exasperation. “Doctor Richard Pilchard. Drop some respect on his name,  _ Marius. _ ”

Lyf steps forward and holds up a thumb drive. “If you want, Jonny, we can show you what we got up to.”

Jonny takes a cue from the expressions on the four’s faces. “Yeah. Yeah. Let’s do that. I think I’d like that. Let’s go do that now.”

Later, when all of the Mechanisms who care to have seen the footage, they will get mixed reviews. Nice Brian calls it “a bit excessive,” while Cool Brian nods appreciatively. Jonny and Tim look at each other, grinning, and remark on how they should take their own little getaway like that some time. Ashes just says, “Respect,” but offers each of them a high five. The Toy Soldier isn’t quite sure what to make of all of it, when it pops in, but it quite approves of the blood.

Nastya hides away in the engine room for half a day while the worst of the horny passes around the ship like the flu. Safe in the nests of cables, she idly muses.

“What’s got them all riled up this time, love?”

The Aurora hums for a minute. “It seems they did a murder together and then fucked about it.”

She smiles. “We should do that ourselves sometime! A nice variation on date night.”

The Aurora hums contentedly, and quietly sets a new course for a very populated planet.


End file.
